


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by TransLucas



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Dream a Little Dream of Me, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also the song is a mama cass song, kind of a song fic?? idk it's got some lyrics, like a blanket tbh, this fic is so soft ?? idk how to explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucas/pseuds/TransLucas
Summary: "stars shining bright above younight breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'"--In which Yuuri and Victor participate in an impromptu couples skate during practice





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the first time i wrote a fic on here it went pretty well so here is a Victuuri fic that i pulled out of my ass tbh

Yuuri was visibly stressed. Victor truly hadn't known him that long but he could always tell when Yuuri was about to lose it. 

He was watching Yuuri attempt a jump over and over again with little results. Victor's student and boyfriend landed on his butt for the umpteenth time and Yuuri slammed his hands on the ice in frustration.

Yuuri was getting royally pissed off. It was a quad, he had landed it in competition, so why couldn't he land it now? 

He looked up in alarm and almost anger when the music he was practicing to stopped. Victor, Yuuri's boyfriend and coach, was standing over the CD player, which was open. He popped the disk out and put a new one in. Yuuri noticed Victor was wearing his skates too. "Victor, what are you doing?"

"Stars shining bright above you"

Victor's CD began and the two made their way to meet each other in the center of the rink. "Dance with me, Yuuri."

It was choreographed and sloppy, but the two danced like they were world champions (and one of them was). Yuuri studied Victor's face. His eyes were closed, soaking in the music. He had stress lines on his forehead and at the corners of his mouth. Yuuri wondered how many of those he had caused. 

Victor opened his eyes and caught Yuuri's. He chuckled, "Can't you relax for a little bit? Don't worry about the quad, or the competition or anything. Just dance with me, Yuuri."

Yuuri leaned in and placed his head on Victor's chest. The two were now skating slow laps of the rink. Their fingers were intertwined and Yuuri could only think that his fingers fit perfectly in between Victor's. 

"Victor, I'm sorry -"

"Shh." Victor pressed his cheek to Yuuri's and Yuuri could feel Victor's warm breath against his cold neck, "Don't speak. Just feel the music." 

So Yuuri did. He felt the music in his heart and felt as though he and Victor were the only two in the world. 

He was so tired by the end of their skate and Victor could tell. Yuuri's head fell against Victor's shoulder like lead and Yuuri nearly toppled over from exhaustion. 

Yuuri didn't remember how he got back to the inn and he didn't care. He rolled over in Victor's soft bed and was met by Victor's warm chest. He breathed in Victor's scent and two strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. 

Victor kissed the top of Yuuri's head and rubbed his shoulder. 

"Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you   
Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you  
But in your dreams, whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me"

**Author's Note:**

> yeah like i said i pulled that shit out of my ass oops


End file.
